A Trip to Spain!
by Aine Darcy
Summary: Lily, James, etc. try to battle Voldemort before it's too late. Can everyone hold on to themselves and those they love? formaly trip to Spain!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. I simply write pathetic stories about character's from Harry Potter.**

**Note to readers: In this chapter their not in Spain. That's the next chapter. The main story is that Lily, Alice, James, Sirius, and everyone else from that time period are a year out of Hogwarts and looking for work. Lily, who is trying to be a journalist, can not find a job that let's her write what she wants. Her first story for the prophet is "Is Cleo the Cat the Reincarnation of Cleopatra?" She is offered a job in Spain from an old classmate, Federico Fitz Gilbert. He claims that he wants to give the true storiesbut spends most of his time trying to seduce Lily. The plot becomes weirder when James shows up. **

** One year out of Hogwarts, and Lily Evans did not have a lot to show for it. She worked for the daily prophet, a wizarding news paper. When she decided to go into journalism she saw herself writing the important stories, the ones that needed to be heard. She did not see herself running around getting coffee for all of her male bosses. Alice, her best friend in the whole world, was not able to make any difference in the world. She had to stay home and take care of her father. Lily didn't think she would be able to stay home and watch over that man.**

**Mr. Thornton had never been the kindest man. Alice's mother had been the only thing he loved. When she died giving birth to Alice, she left three children and a husband unable to face reality. After his two sons were killed Mr. Thornton started drinking. Alice, being the sweet natured thing she was, put her dreams on hold and took care of her father. Alice didn't have many visitors. Lily was working at the paper and Frank was in Auror Training. James's broomstick business was taking off. He didn't make a lot of money but as he always told Lily,**

**"I have enough to support myself from my parents!"**

**The only time any of them saw each other was every Saturday Night at the local tavern. The Frog's eyes was the meeting place of many young people back then. The Leaking Cauldron was for older people and the Hog's Head was a bit to rough for most of them. On the 24th of March James and Sirius were the first there. In fact both were the first there always. Sirius, who was unemployed, waited every week for Saturday night. Sirius always had to be doing something. He had to be having an affair or getting drunk with his friends all the time. James closed shop early on Saturday so Sirius didn't wait alone.**

**"I can't take it anymore James! Sitting at home all day, God dammed it; the only thing I've done in six months is work on my bike. It's not even close to flying yet!"**

**James laughed, "Weren't you just working on that bombshell? What was her name again? Stacy, Pam, Sue, or wait it was Windsong! I remember now, she thought she was a reincarnated priestess and that it was her duty to please you sexually"**

**Sirius sighed, "James, James, James, how many times do I have to tell you? It doesn't matter if their crazy! All that matters is the sex and how large their.."**

**"Hi guys! What's up?"**

**Alice had just joined their table. She looked tried but she seemed excited to have the chance to have fun tonight. Sirius then changed the conversation to his bike. Sirius never talked about sex or anything crude in front of Alice. Around anyone else he could be a little of a pervert but not around Alice. He would only be crude around Lily as a joke. Sirius could actually be a gentleman to the ladies he felt were his family. As Sirius and Alice talked, James watched the door. He watched for her long red hair and beautiful green eyes but instead saw Peter, Remus, and Frank enter the bar. When the three newcomers approached the table all the guys exchanged hand shakes and pats on the back. Frank and Alice greeted with a small, sweet kiss. Alice noticed Franks hand and gasped.**

**"Frank what happened?"**

**His hand was bandaged and there was a small scratch on his forehead. Frank shrugged it off.**

**"You remember that idiot Patrick Puffery, The guys who's daddy got him this far. Well, we were partnered together for this test raid and he forgot to back me up. When he finally remembered to cast a stunning spell it hit me. He has no business being in a line of work where people's lives are at stake!"**

**Alice nodded in agreement and the guys started talking about the newest newspaper article. More deaths and more people kidnapped. James shook his head. Some many deaths and so many families destroyed. Howard Thikle, an old friend of his father and Dumbledore, had been found in his house murdered last week. His house had been torn apart and all the papers in his desk were taken away.**

**James turned again to the door and watched as his girlfriend entered the bar. She was the same girl he fell in love with when he was eleven. She had gown a lot in the last year. She seemed to fit in everywhere. She had transformed from the young school girl to a strong woman. Her hair was longer and fell in her face as she entered the bar. She brushed it out of her eyes and James was blown away. Her eyes always had this affect on him. She smiled when she saw him looking at her and headed to the group.**

**She pushed through the crowned bar, gaining many stares and a few whistles. When James saw an old man stare at her butt he was ready to attack but remembered that he was growing up and that starting a fight because some guy was looking at Lily would not prove that he was ready to be a husband.**

**At the age of nineteen James was ready to marry Lily. He was ready at twelve actually. He hadn't told her of his plans yet but he saw himself making brooms and Lily writing her books as ten children ran around the Potter Estate. Maybe it was a little early too but James had already named all ten of their messy, red haired children: Charles, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James Jr. were the boys. The girls would be Sarah, Caitlin, Dorea, Cassidy, Deirdre, and then Lily Jr. Wait that's twelve. Hey, maybe they'd have twelve.**

**When Lily reached James they kissed. It was long but it had been two weeks. Last week Lily couldn't come because she had to proof read a story for the press. Alice and the others jumped up to hug her. They were like family. Each one was needed or they couldn't live.**

**The night went by fast and the by midnight all were a little drunk, Alice worst of all. Frank took Alice by the arm, told the others goodnight, and took her home. Peter couldn't walk straight so Remus took him back to his mother's house to sleep it off. Sirius had left hours ago with an older, married woman.**

**James and Lily tried to stay as long as possible because neither knew when they would see each other again. At closing time James walked Lily back to her flat in muggle London.**

**"James, I get to write a column for the Monday times. Can you believe it? My first story."**

**James smiled at her excitement and then asked,**

**"What's it about then my hard headed Journalist?"**

**Lily's spirits sank, "Only about this old woman who thinks her cat is the reincarnated self of Cleopatra but it's a start."**

**James laughed, "I'll have to cut it out and start a collection, The Works of the Soon to be Famous Journalist Lily Evans. So, your busy tomorrow?"**

**"Afraid so, I am to have to tea with Cleo Kitty at nine and then I have to get back to the office to write and submit. Why"**

**"I was going to have everyone over for lunch. My mother had this traditional Sunday Lunch with friends and family and I thought I'd start it again."**

**"Give me a rain check and I'll be there next week."**

**They had reached Lily's apartment by then and both entered the front room. It was a small flat, normal for one's first apartment. There was a large kitchen slash living room. Off of the kitchen was a small bedroom that the bed could just fit in. Through the bedroom was the bathroom. James knew his way around the flat and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of Orange Juice.**

**"Mind if I use the restroom before I head home?"**

**"Sure help yourself."**

**Lily sat on the sofa and started reading "East of Eden." She was tried and wanted to get to bed but part of her didn't want James to leave. When James came out of the bedroom he found Lily asleep on the sofa.**

**He sighed but decided that it was easier to leave without having to look into her eyes. He picked her up and carried her to bed. He made sure that she had enough blankets and then kissed her forehead.**

**"Night Sweet Lily"**

**He closed the door of her room and with a pop headed home to his parent's house. Even though his parents had been dead for five he still didn't see the house as his. He didn't change anything about it. He still slept in his boyhood room and never touched the papers in his father's desk. His mother's gardens were still tended by the many Potter house elves.**

**He never went into the nursery. His mother had decorated it when she found out she was pregnant with him. His mother and father had given up hope of ever having children when James came along. The moment Dorea Potter found out she was pregnant she raced to this room and painted it blue. Though her nine months she added a lot to the bright room. She painted clouds on the ceiling and birds and snitches flying through the sky.**

**The last time James entered the room was the day that they died. They died together and that made James happy. They had loved each other all their lives and it made it easier knowing they were together. That night James had walked around the now empty house. All his life there had been laughter in the hallways but now it was quiet.**

**In his father's study there was nothing. He remembered his father bent over the desk, smiling at him and explaining what he was doing. When James reached the Nursery it was morning. The morning light had hit his small crib and he had a flashback. He saw his mother standing over him smiling and laughing.**

**She kept saying his name. Over and over again, "James, James, James my son." He didn't know if it was really a memory or rather what he wished. He broke down and cried. After that day James decided to stay out of the two rooms where he thought of his parents. He thought it would be easier that way. Boy, was he wrong!**

**I knew it was very short but the next chapter really starts the story. Please tell me what you think because I know I need to work on my writing and I know that this chapter was a little rushed.**

**-Aine Darcy**


	2. Chapter 2

For anyone who is reading this, it is a very short chapter. If this upsets you then rest a sure that the next will be longer, have more going on, and we shall meet Federico! I love that name and there is no reason why! It's fun to say and type! Anyway I do not own Harry Potter. I never have and I never will. If I could write half as good a J.K. I would be out there making money and writing amazing stories.

It was Wednesday Afternoon and James Potter was about to close his shop for lunch. Business had been slow that day. It had been three months since he sold his one and only broom. It was his pride and joy. It was his Moonracker, the fastest broom he had made so far. He sold it to a young playboy, a lot like himself, who fancied himself a daredevil. He guessed the reason he had sold only one broom was because he was picky about who bought his brooms.

An old man had tried to buy his first sky hawk model a few months ago. It was going to be James's first sale but in the end the old man let it slip that he was going to mount it on a wall and never ride it. James ended up throwing the man out of his shop. This happened a lot in his first year of business. Few seemed worthy of James's brooms. Word ended up getting around that Potter's brooms were amazing and well made but the owner had to be crazy!

Once again James was getting ready to go to lunch. He decided to go to Sirius's apartment and wake him up. After that maybe they could go out to lunch, that was before he heard the door open. He had been in the back of the store working on a new model when he heard the little footsteps. When he entered the shop he saw Lily looking at his newest invention, brooms for you kids!

"May I help you Miss?"

Lily tuned around and smiled. "That can not be safe James Potter!"

"Relax it only rises a few inches off the ground. What are you doing here? I didn't think that boss of yours let you leave the office?"

Lily walked closer to him, "I have been let go."

"That ass fired you?"

"No, I have been asked to leave the Prophet. Apparently the editors have a problem with telling the truth! They wouldn't even publish my piece on the Cleo Kitty. In a way I'm happy! I wouldn't want to go down in history for that story!"

James nodded, "So, what are you going to do now? Wanna work here? There aren't a lot of customers but the owner is funny, witty, and I dare say sexy."

Lily laughed, her jolly, kindhearted laugh.

"He also has an ego the size of Jupiter!"

She would have loved to work with James but then she would have been running away. If her father was still alive, he would have disowned her for being a coward.

"James, do you remember Federico Fitz Gilbert? He was a Ravenclaw in our year."

"Yep! Didn't really like him. Couldn't understand a word that bloke said!"

"He's father owned a newspaper in Spain and Federico took it over last March. He offered me a job. He wants to tell Wizards what's really going on. Not the sugar coated trash the Prophet prints. I think I'm going to take the job?"

"Great! You should! So, what's stopping you?"

"I'd have to move to Spain…just for a little while. If I prove that I can do it Federico says he'll let me work out of England."

James was stunned, He could barley see Lily now, when they both lived in London. If she moved in Spain he would never see her but as much as he wanted Lily to stay with him here in England, he knew if she didn't go and take a chance she would regret it. He couldn't live knowing that she regretted stay with him.

"You should go Lily. It sounds amazing! It's only for a little while and if work slows down here I can come visit you!"

Lily laughed and raced into James's arms. She kissed him and hugged him until he had to pull away.

"I have to go wakeup Sirius and make sure that there are no young, impressionable girls in his bed. Besides, I'm sure you need to pack. I'll swing by when I'm done sobering up Padfoot!"

Lily looked sad as James walked her out the door. They kissed good bye and James went one way, to Sirius's apartment, and Lily took the other, and the young couple became parted. They would remain parted for a long time.

Next chapter coming soon. Please review! I'll give you candy. cough Not really but please!


	3. CoWorker can be nicesometimes

I still don't own Harry Potter. Wait ………………………….………………no still don't.

Her whole life, Lily Evans thought that the most romantic places in Europe were Paris and Rome. That was before she came to Madrid Spain. Not everyone might think this but the ancient, stone buildings made Lily, who was having a hard time finding her way to Federico's headquarters, stop and admire. There she sat, outside the Palacio Real de Madrid, watching the people walk by. She laughed at what her fifteen year old self would say to her.

Lily had packed her things, left her homeland, and traveled to Spain. That was so not like her. She used to need structure and could never do anything on an impulse. She guessed her new behavior had something to do with dating James. James made you think that you could do anything you wanted. She wasn't a hundred percent sure she had a job, she had no idea where she was going to sleep that night but there was something liberating in living in the moment.

Lily looked down at the address in her hand and once again joined the many people walking the streets of Madrid. A mother and daughter were ahead of her, speaking rapid Spanish. Lily then realized something else, she couldn't speak Spanish. After awhile, Lily found the street she was looking for, but all the buildings on the street were private homes. She found the house and wondered if she should knock.

Before she had a chance to Federico came out the door. He was of athletic built and very tan. He was tall and had blonde hair, bleached by the sun. Lily had to admit he was very handsome. When he saw her he smiled a goofy, lopsided grin.

"I had just decided to come looking for you. I was sure you were lost."

Federico had been raised in England by his English mother, Lily was surprised to hear no English accent when he spoke. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt and his rip chest was visible under it. It was only after Federico cleared his throat that Lily realized she had been gazing at his chest.

"So, Lily, do you want me to show you around?"

"YEESS, that would me nice!"

The exterior may have looked like a house but the interior didn't at all. The first thing she saw when she entered to building was a desk by the stairs. An older woman, with grey strikes in her black hair, sat at the desk. She didn't smile, nor greet the two as they walked by. Her hard gaze followed Lily as she walked.

"My office is up those stairs and to the left. To the right is my bedroom. I've been living here to save money."

When they were farther away from the woman at the desk Federico explained.

"Her name is Ramona Ramírez. She used to work for my dad. I heard some interesting things about her."

Lily was curious, "Oh, what?"

"She might have been one of my father's many lovers. I know he had many. It's why he was never been home when I was growing up. Anyway, the story I heard was that she was the good, old fashioned, Catholic school girl. She was idealistic and joined my father's paper right out of school. She fell in love with him. I guess he fed her imagination and in the end, got what he wanted out of her. He strung her along and used her for years. When she got pregnant my father broke it off."

"That's awful."

"It gets worse. The old man talked her into getting rid of the baby and was gentleman enough to pay for it. I think she regrets it to the day, the whole affair."

"Why would she continue working here, After all that happened?"

"Guess she still loved the old man, even in the end."

It was a very small paper. The staff was Federico, Senora Ramirez, and three other reporters, four now that Lily was onboard. The downstairs of the building held Ramirez desk, four cubicles and a coffee room. The first cubical they came to had a young wizard sleeping at it. He had spiked pink hair and was wearing a dragon leather jacket. When they were close enough Federico hit him hard on the back of his head.

"Sleep on your own hours Bruno."

Bruno jump into the air at the sound of his boss's voice.

"orry Fredo, won't happen again." He then noticed the pretty redhead next to him, "And who are you pretty eyes?"

Federico rolled his eyes, "This is Lily Evans Bruno, the reporter from England. Lily, this is Bruno De Luca, he is in charge of the news out of Italy. The Wizard Press is all about getting the whole picture so we have reporters from all over the world, or will someday. So far we've covered Spain, Italy, China, Russia, and now England."

As they moved away from Bruno Federico added,

"If he ever comes on too strong let me know. You still with what's his name?"

"Yeah, James and I are still together."

"And is Jamesie still making his broomsticks? How's that going for him?"

Lily felt that there might have been a little rivalry going on between the two so Lily decided to build James up a little.

"He's business is going great. Everyone loves his brooms. He just sold one to this daredevil who wants to break all these world records with it. If he does then James's sales will skyrocket."

"I was always surprised that the playboy would want to work for a living. I always imagined him doing what his forefathers did, sit around and let the other's change the world but I guess James is different."

"Yes, he is!"

Lily didn't like were this conversation was going and was happy that it stopped when they reached the next cubical. At the cubical sat a woman in her late twenties. She had light brown hair and clear blue eyes. She had been writing at her desk but when she saw the pair heading over she stood up and met Lily with a warm handshake.

I am Sonya Fedorova. I vrite the Russian Column. I have read the paper you vrote in school, the one about thee rising danger. I am very, very please to be working with such a talented vriter. If you ever need any help, please don't hesitate to ask."

Sonya spoke with a thick accent and Lily could tell that she was trying to make a good first impression.

"Thank but how could you have read my paper? It was only an essay for Defense Against The Dark Arts. It's not like it was published or anything."

"Federiccoo gave me co-py. I was interested in your thoughts about the dark uprising. I guess I-am a little vit scared now a days."

Lily nodded, "Who isn't?"

Federico pushed her to the final reporter, a geeky man of Asian Descente. When he saw his boss approach with a pretty girl he completely flipped out,

"She's no getting my job….I've been here for three years and written many good stories for you and your father and this how you repay me…"

"Calm down Ding. She's not taking anyone's job."

"What about Bruno, huh? He do nothing. I work like dog for you and look what I get. Do you think I can marry with no job bucko? Hell no I can'!"

"Lily I would like you to meet Dingbang Shing Wang. He is the columnist from China. He really is nice but he just got engaged and is a little freaked out right now. Well, here Lily is your desk."

Her cubical was right next to Dingbang and across from Sonya. Bruno had once again passed out from a hard night of partying. Federico had left her and was heading to his office upstairs.

Lily sat down and wondered what she should do. At the prophet writer's had been given their stories by the editor but her's had just left. Sonya was writing again and Bruno was still asleep. Both Ramirez and Dingbang were watching her closely.

She felt she should be writing so she picked up a quill and started writing a letter to James. She knew it was very unprofessional but she wanted James. She wanted him to take this situation and these people and make her laugh in a way that only James could. She wanted to hear what he had to say about everything.

_Dear James,_

_The city of Madrid is very beautiful but certainly nothing to jolly old England. Federico has been very nice to me. He and a Russian journalist names Sonya are the only kind people in this office. The secretary, Ramona Ramírez, keeps watching me. I wonder if she thinks I'm going to steal quills or something. Another Journalist spent a few seconds hitting on me and is now passed out at his desk; I think I like it better that way. As I said Sonya is very nice but the last journalist scares me. His name is Dingbang Shing Wang, I know right now your laughing at his name so I'll let you continue. He is looking at me right now. He thinks I'm after his job. I still don't have a place to live. I know this should be bothering me but for some reason it doesn't. You are a bad influence and I blame you! Just kidding! How is everything going? Have you sold any more brooms? How is everyone? Do you think you could pack up your shop and move down here? I'd make it worth your while. Dingbang is starting to scare me right now. He's giving me the death glare. He's just noticed that I notice him looking at me and has gone back to his work. Thank God! I miss you, I love you!_

_Kisses and hugs and undying love,_

_Lily _

_P.S._

_I'm serious about the moving here thing, think about it! Please!_

Another chapter coming, in fact two. The first is called office party. Lily will learn more about her fellow worker's and we will meet the love of Dingbang's life. The second chapter is about a day trip. I'm going to try to finish them tonight but might not repost until Monday. Did you like this chapter? Please review!


	4. Underground Spain

**Underground Spain**

I do not own Harry Potter or Spain for that matter! The characters with the odd names that you have never heard of are mine!

* * *

The work day was over at six o'clock. Bruno was the first to leave. At 3:46 he had left his cubical to go to the bathroom at a 5:57 he came back out. His hair had been re-spiked, it was a little flat after his nap, and he had put a dragon fang through his nose. When he noticed Lily looking at his nose as he passed he smiled,

"I have to take it out at work, Ramirez's a tyrant. So hot stuff, you doing anything to night? This killer band's playing at the Underground. Wanna check it out?"

"I don't know. Why don't you talk to my boyfriend about it?"

Bruno was shocked, "Sorry! Didn't know you and Fredo were the item! Honestly, I thought a hot number like you would like someone more wild, not a pansy like him."

"I'm not with Fredo!"

"So……………………….is your man back in England?"

"Yes."

"So there's hope that you and I could get together?"

"No, none!"

Bruno smiled at her, like he didn't take it as rejection at all. He made his way to his desk, sat down, and gazed at his clock. A second later he got to his feet.

"Nothing makes you ready for a night of partying like a hard days work."

He adjusted his dragon leather jacket and started out the door. The door slammed and Sonya looked at Lily.

"If that booy waz not uch a good vriter I think he vould of lost his job long time ago!"

Lily laughed. Dingbang got to his feet a little later and told the two women goodnight. He picked a bag and swung it over his shoulder. Before he left he turned around to face Lily.

"I'm sorry for what happen. I no bad guy. Can you forgiven me?"

"Of course, congratulations about getting married, she must be a special girl!"

"Yes, she very good. You meet her tomorrow, yes. We always go to Underground on Friday."

Lily nodded and Dingbang left the building, on his way home to his future wife. Sonya continued working for a few moments but then she got to her feet.

"Do vou have place to stay ily?"

"No, I thought I'd try the Joungure Block. It's cheap right?"

"No, that is no good neighborhood……you vill come home vith me!"

There was no question about it. Sonya picked up Lilly suitcase and walked her out the door. Before the door closed Lilly said goodnight to Ramona Ramirez, who glared in return. Sonya laughed when the door closed.

"Good luck charming that von!"

"Are you sure about this Sonya? I don't want to be a bother………."

"ily, I 'ave a six year old daughter. Trust me, you von't be the bother. Vou can clean up your own mess, vight?"

"Yeah……."

"Perfect!"

"Wait! You have a daughter? You seem so young. What's her name?"

"Tanya. My daughter is Tanya, from a book I vead long ago. She is six. I had married young and had her when I was nineteen. She's my gift from God."

Sonya led Lily to a dark corner of the city. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before she brought out her wand. Lily noticed that all that tiles on the pavement were plain, except one. The one tile had a design of a sun and a moon intertwining. Sonya traced the sun and then the moon with her wand. The tile moved to the side revealing a dark stairwell that seemed to lead on forever. Lily asked if this was the underground that Bruno had mentioned.

"No, not exactly! Technically, all of the Spanish Vizarding Vorld is underground. Spain has had many different cultures rule. Rome invaded Spain and set up colonies. Spaniards absorbed the Roman culture, but Rome fell in 409 leaving Spain to the Gothic tribes. The Goths set up Kingdoms. Through time, Spain became divided. The northern kingdoms vere Christians, and to the south Muslim. To unite Spain Isabel of Castilia and Ferdinand of Aragon vere married. Lily, have vou ever heard of the Spanish Inquisition?"

Lily nodded, but didn't want to admit that basically all she knew she had learned from Monty Python.

"They vanted to convert or kill all things, they felt, vere unchristian. Many ood Vizards vere killed, those brave enough to make a stand! For many ust gave up magic and tried to blend in."

"But I thought only Jewish and Moors were killed?"

"No, there vere Vizards as vell. The few who had managed to stay alive, and not give up magic decided to start their new society underneath the old. Everything is down here! Vut, the Spanish Vizarding School is deep in the country, a very safe place!"

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and Lily saw that the Underground Wizarding World was very similar to Diagon Alley. It was filled with people shopping and visiting with each other. The Underground had a bookstore, a potion shop, a store filled with bright colored robes, a pet shop, a broomstickwarehouse, and a shop that seemed to be a joke shop. Lily followed Sonya through the crowd. Every now and then Sonya would say a greeting to someone.

"Hola, Que Tal? Buena!"

Sonya had rented the top floor of an old building. It was all white brick and Lily noticed that the same sun and moon design that had been on the tile was also on all the bricks. While Sonya undid the many locks on the door, Lily traced the sun and moon design with her figure tips. For some reason she was drawn to the strange design.

"Here ve are! Home sveet Home."

The first floor was dark and not very inviting, but Sonya had painted the second with bright colors. The first room they entered was the kitchen/living room. It was a canary yellow, with clean white curtains on the four windows. Sonya said that the room to the left was her's and showed Lily the inside. It was violet and Lily admired a beautiful trunk in the middle of the room. All around the trunks sides was forest scene, with flowers and fairies dancing.

"It has veen in my family for years, elven made!"

She looked at the trunk with pride and brushed her hand over the smooth wooden top.

"Someday I vill give it to my Tanya!"

A loud bang came from the living room, followed by a scream, "Mama!"

Sonya ran into the living room and found her daughter on the floor with slimy teal dots all over her face. Sonya sighed and started rummaging though her cabinets.

"Vhat have vou veen playing with this time? Healsvont, Malciunis, or the Vealabuss?"

Tanya giggled and her whole body shook with laughter. She was a very sweet looking girl Lily thought. Almost like a china doll. She had thick black curls, but light blue eyes. Her skin was very pale, but her cheeks were pink.

Sonya looked at her daughter and put her hands on her hips.

"You vant tell me? Fine then, I have my vays!"

Sonya started to tickle the little girl. Lily smiled as she watched the mother and daughter roll around laughing. After awhile Tanya started to break out more. Lily went over to the cauldron standing over the fire and smelled it. She then started adding ingredients for an antidote. When she was done she walked over to the place where Sonya and Tanya lay laughing. She handed a goblet filled with the antidote to Tanya.

"Drink!"

Tanya looked up at her mother for permission. With a nod from her mother Tanya tipped the goblet into her mouth and drank the liquid. She smiled at her first sip and emptied the goblet quickly. Her spots had disappeared before she looked up at Lily and asked,

"What was in that? It was amazing!"

Lily laughed, "Sorry, it's a secret! It does make the potion sweeter, doesn't it?"

Tanya nodded and looked up at Lily with respect. Sonya picked herself and her daughter off the floor.

"Tanya, this is ily. She vill be living vith us for awhile. Vhy don't you finish showing Lily around and I'll make dinner."

Tanya grabbed Lily's hand and took for into the room next to Sonya's. Tanya's room was periwinkle and had some furniture similar to the trunk. There was a small table, that Tanya had put her stuffed animals on, that had forests and fairies. Lily had never been around a magical child who was raised in the magical world. She was shocked to see that the stuffed animals could move and make noises. Again Tanya grabbed Lily's hand and took her to the other bedroom, the one she would use.

The room was a deep forest green, which highlighted the center of interest in the room, which was an old tapestry. Lily guessed that it was also elven made. It was a forest scene in winter. Just looking at the snow on the trees made Lily cold, but there was also a roaring fire that fought through the snow and elves dancing about it, celebrating that spring would soon be here. Tanya walked up to the tapestry and pressed her nose to the fire.

"Come here Lily! You can smell the flames."

Lily moved closer and pressed her nose to the tapestry as well. You could smell the fire! There was a small warming sensation on her nose, but the rich smell made up for that. Tanya and Lily both stood with their noses to the tapestry for a long time. The only thing that made them stop was Sonya telling Tanya and Lily to come in for dinner.

* * *

**Note from Aine:**

**I am so sorry it's taken so long. I've given you a lot of little details that might come back in this chapter! Please send me some feedback!**


	5. Death March!

_Hello readers. I think it's best to warn you that this fanfiction is now going to be M. I'm sorry if this bothers and stops you from reading…it just sort of happened. There are some words here that I understand do offended and I know the idea that some people have premarital sex is unheard of. I promise that there are not going to be sex scenes, but there is enough information so you can figure out what happened._

* * *

**The Death Eaters March!**

The underground was alive on March the seventeenth. The Spanish Ministry of Magic was meeting with Voldemort. Rumors circulated that Spain, like Russia, would form an alliance with the death eaters. Many muggleborn and mixed witches and wizards flooded the streets, carrying suitcases. Most forms of wizarding transportation had been shut down when the death eaters entered Spain. For the wizards with sense enough to leave, the safest way to leave Madrid was by traveling like muggles. On this day, the seventeenth of March, Voldemort promised that his forces would harm no muggle or wizard. For one day, he promised peace. But, as Bruno stated, "A filthy, scum sucking bastard, is always going to be a bastard." Maybe what Sonya said is better, "Can you ever trust a crazy man?"

The office was on edge. No one was working, but no one dared to go home. Lily, Bruno, and Ramirez sat outside of Federico's office waiting for news. Sonya had left hours ago to take Tanya out of school. In case they would have to leave Spain, she wanted to have Tanya with her, safe. Lily kept looking at the clock. Sonya was late getting back…….it shouldn't be taking this long. There was one more thing that scared Lily Dingbang Shing Wong had not come in today. She hoped he and his new wife had left Spain and were safe….but who knew?

Suddenly, a sound, a lot little gunshot, came from the street. When Lily jumped Bruno explained.

"There just celebrating sweetie."

"Who is?"

"The damn purebloods, finally there free of the 'filth'."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Lily was about to complain, but noticed Bruno's hand shaking. Ramirez was oddly quiet today. Instead of giving Lily disapproving looks, today her looks were of pity. Lily hated it more then before. This woman either thought Lily was as good as dead or thought she was going to run away. Neither at all were true! She looked briefly at her desk, with laid a letter from James. She couldn't open it and read his plies for her to come back to England. This was her chance to make a difference and she was ready to risk it!

The door flow open and Sonya raced in, carrying Tanya. She was crying slightly, and was out of breath. Bruno raced over and took Tanya in his arms.

"What happened Sonya?" Bruno asked, trying to calm both mother and daughter down.

"The Bastards!" screamed Sonya. "The Bastards!" She started telling Bruno and Lily her story. Most was not understandable through her tears, but mainly that a group of male pureblood in the street had surrounded her and Tanya. They had called her a whore and threatened to rape her. After awhile their victim was no longer Sonya but little Tanya. When one of the men reached down to touch Tanya's cheek Sonya pulled out her wand and cursed him. The other men chased her down the street.

Bruno was livid and passed little Tanya to Lily. He picked up his wand and with out a word headed out the door. He didn't hear Sonya telling him to stop.

"He'll kill himself ily…….and for me."

"Don't worry Sonya, Bruno knows what he's doing." She guided Sonya over to her desk and made her a cup of tea. She sat Tanya at Bruno's desk, where she started to draw. Tanya seemed unbothered by everything, but that was her way. Tanya was in her own little world, a world where people were decent. Sonya was deathly pale and seemed to be the opposite of her daughter. Lily wondered sometimes if Tanya would grow up to be her mother, a woman who seemed to have seen all the evils in the world. Maybe Sonya had once been like her daughter as well.

The door opened and closed again. Lily looked up, prepared to see Bruno smiling after hexing the scum of the earth, but saw a young blonde model, often featured of Witch Weekly, standing by the door. In was Cilla Blithe, Ding's wife. She, who most of the time was very tan and stylish, seemed washed out. Her makeup was running, and her knuckles were white from clutching her handbag. She saw Lily and ran to her.

"Where in Dingy? He didn't come home last night……it thought he might have been working late but he didn't come home for breakfast and that's just not like him!"

Lily sat Cilla down by Sonya, checked on Tanya, and then walked into Federico's office without knocking. He looked up at her from his desk, shocked that she had just walk on in.

"Can I help you Lily?"

"Yeah, you can! You can tell me all you know that you haven't told us yet!"

"Lily, I don't know anything at the moment. I have to wait for the ministry report just like the rest of you."

Lily took a seat on the chair in front of the desk and sighed.

"Sonya is crying, Bruno is off fighting the bad guys, Ding is missing……..and you're held up in here hiding."

Federico got to his feet and slowly walked over to Lily. He stood behind her chair and slowly started to rub her neck.

"I'm sorry Lily. I truly am, but I'm not good with this personal stuff. I try not to get involved with my workers lives." He laughed slightly, "That's your problem Lily, you always take things and people to heart…..what good do you think that does? Getting too close……"

As Federico's hands started to work their way lower, Lily shot out of her seat and raced out the door. Sonya and Cilla seemed to be crying on each other's shoulders and Tanya was still drawling at Bruno's desk. Lily snatched up James letter and went into the restroom. She sat down on the bathroom floor and opened her letter.

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**First off, I am not trying to control you! I don't think you truly understand what Spain is going to be like after it is taken over. Dumbledore is certain that the Spanish ministry is going to give in to Voldimort tonight and after Voldimort has the power there will be no way for you or anyone to leave Spain. I beg you for the hundredth time to come back to England now. Lily, my aunt was stuck in Russia the last time this occurred. Every night the death eaters took away muggleborns to be killed. Come back to England. Fight the resistance there, with me! Your always welcome at Potter Manor….you know that right?**_

The streets became louder, there were screams and then there were cheers. Lily forgot to read the rest of the letter and left the restroom to see what the matter was. Sonya, Tanya, Federico, Ramirez, and Cilla were gathered at the small window over looking the street. Lily slowly walked over and looked out the window. Down the streets marched thousands of death eaters. Men, clearly supporters, marched behind them cheering. The death eaters broke apart and headed towards doors. Lily was sure they were going to start rounding up and killing. When a knock could be heard coming from their door, Federico slowly walked towards the door and opened it. A death eater stepped inside and looked at the small group.

"The dark lord wishes for you to know that the Spanish ministry has given into his demands. Your government has fallen to the dark lord and now it's your turn. The Dark Lord is going to follow through with his promise, for he is a kind, giving lord, and not harm a Spaniard for the rest of the day. This gives you time to join his army, for those of you who renounce our lord, well, tomorrow is another day!"

He left swiftly and moved on to the next house. Cilla grabbed her coat and headed home. She seemed to already write herself off as a widow. Federico headed for his office, after telling everyone to return home. As Lily put on her coat he came back to the door.

"Lily, can I have a word?"

"No Sir, you can't!"

"Lily……….your a very attractive girl…."

"Leave me alone Federico!"

He walked closer to her, Lily could feel his breath on her face.

"In your situation, it would be useful to have a powerful friend….think about it! There's nothing to be ashamed of……it would be purely physical. Lily, what I'm trying to say is……I can get you got of here!"

"Honestly Federico, I'd kill myself before I did anything like that to save myself!"

"What about Sonya and Tanya? What wouldn't you do to save them? I'm a fair man Lily….I will.."

"Goodnight Federico!"

She quickly walked out of the building with Sonya and Tanya. There were now less people in the streets then before. The moment the death eaters started to march many raced home to hide or pack. Their government had forsaken them and put them into the arms of a crazy man.

When they reached their apartment Sonya pulled out a suitcase and started to quickly pack.

"Vhere vill ve go ily? Vhere vill ve be safe? Tanya go pack you things! ily you do the same!"

Lily went into her room only to find her suitcase already on her bed and half full. Her room was littered with clothing, almost like someone had been going through her things. In her wardrobe stood a man with messy black hair and glasses. He pointed to her suitcase with his wand and the clothing inside disappeared. He then put in another armful and repeated the spell that made it disappear. Lily stood at the door with her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you think your doing James?"

He stopped for a moment and looked up at her.

"I think it's clear what I'm doing here. I'm getting the woman I love out of a country that has recently come into the hands of a man who wants to kill people for no reason. Now, will you please tell your friend that she will be coming to France with us."

He went back to work, waving his wand around the room, packing Sonya's treasures as well.

"Why are we going to France James?"

:"Dumbledore has a little work for us to do there. Plus, I thought it would be a romantic place for a wedding."

Never in their relationship had James ever stood so strong on an issue, Most of the time he would give in to Lily, since it was easier then getting into a fight. Honestly, it kind of excited Lily! This is the reason that instead of walking next door to tell Sonya that James was taking them away to safety, She walked up to him and pushed him onto the bed.

A group of death eaters stood outside an apartment building, waiting. One checked his watch and smiled.

"One more minute till midnight boys!"

All over the underground death eaters looked at their watches and counted down the last minutes of peace. Inside people sleeped, some waited for the world to come crashing, but most didn't expect it to happen so suddenly.

* * *

_I know it is a very large leep from where I was. Expect a lot of flashbacks. We are in no way done with Spain, Federico, Bruno, and Ding! Feedback would be great and I'm sorry that some reader might have a problem with the 'B' word or with Lily and James having sex! Flame me if you want but it was going to happen at some point. _

_Aine Darcy_


End file.
